Well, That's Life
by crazy-for-movies
Summary: What if Jack had lived? He and Rose go through life learning that while true love exists, it's hard to come by. Rated T because I'm not sure where i'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1

Jack

He was cold. God, he was so cold. Why wouldn't the shaking stop? He wanted to go to sleep, to never wake up. Someone wouldn't stop shaking him. _Leave me alone_. He thought. _I don't want to wake up._ A vision of a big ship flashed across his mind. Suddenly he was confused. More images followed.

A giant iceberg, handcuffs, and a red-haired girl. Wait. She was so familiar. Why couldn't he think right? A name, a name, was all he was looking for. The image started to blur around the edges. _No! No! Stay there! _He yelled in his mind_. Don't leave! _Something about the girl seemed so important, and he clung desperately to the need to remember. _Rose. _A small voice whispered in his head. _Rose. _He thought. He remembered now. Not who she was, but just that she was there. Now that he had that, he could rest. Finally.

His breathing eased and the shaking gradually slowed. He felt… warm. _Hold on._ He thought. He was confused. He hadn't been able to feel anything before. He could feel a spreading warmth that started on his back and snaked across his chest and was slowly spreading to his hands and feet. It hurt, little tiny pins and needles were stabbing him, and the warmth was getting stronger.

He shifted, and felt something tighten around him. Startled, he tried to throw it off, discovering he could barely move. The hold on him withdrew, and with it, the warmth. A sudden chill wracked his body and he started shivering violently. Then a fuzzy noise penetrated his brain. It sounded muffled, like someone had wrapped his ears in cotton. The warmth returned, and he realized someone was holding him. He stopped shivering, and welcomed the arms that were wrapped around him.

Now he could go to sleep.

Rose

As soon as I saw Jack shaking with chills, I instinctively lay down next to him and wrapped him up in my arms. The doctor told me he had a very bad case of hypothermia and no amount of blankets were warming him up.

I vaguely remembered from somewhere that the best way to stay warm was to share body heat, so I crawled into the bed next to him. I could feel him breathing, slowly and evenly, and somehow I knew he would live through this.

Eventually I dozed off, exhausted from the events of the night. I welcomed the rest at first, but then I started to dream.

_I was in the water again, and was struggling to stay afloat. Someone grabbed me and pushed me under. The cold numbed my brain and I couldn't think. I was going to drown. Suddenly the person let go and I shot up to the surface. Jack had me, but then I couldn't move. I started sinking and no matter how hard I struggled, the surface never got any closer. I sank lower and lower, and the darkness wrapped itself around me._


	2. Chapter 2

Jack

He was slowly emerging from the blackness that had swallowed him. He could see light through his closed eyelids and could hear the noise of people walking around and talking in low voices.

The hold on him was still there, and it was tighter than before. He heard someone saying Jack over and over. They sounded distressed, and he wondered why they needed this Jack guy so bad.

They kept saying it, and he started to get annoyed. If they wanted this guy so bad why didn't they go find him?

Suddenly he frowned. _Hold on_. He thought. _That voice sounds familiar._ _Who does it belong to?_ It sounded female, and she seemed to be close to tears. Then it came to him. It was Rose! That girl that he had remembered before. _I know a Jack. _He thought. _I wonder if it's the same person._ Then he realized. The girl saying Jack was Rose! He had to see her. But he was surrounded by darkness. Her voice started to get quieter and the Jack's were less frequent. _What if she left? _ He started to worry. In an act of desperation, he finally cracked his eyelids open and looked through the blinding light to the person lying next to him. Everything was blurry, but he managed to make out a mass of red and knew that it was hair.

"Rose?" he croaked.

Rose

I was in that place between dream and reality when you're just waking up, when I heard someone say my name. I sat bolt upright, looking around. No one knew who I was. I hadn't told my name to anyone, and I was worried that Cal or my mother had found me. When I realized that everyone around me was asleep, my heartbeat slowed and I went to lie back down.

"Rose?" the voice said again. It sounded hoarse, like it hadn't been used in a while. I looked down. It was Jack! His eyes were finally open!

"Jack?" I whispered. I could hardly believe it.

"Yeah." He said. "I guess we both made it." He managed to crack a half a smile.

"The doctors said you weren't going to make it," I whispered. "I didn't believe them."

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"It's the middle of the night," I replied. "Everyone in the area is asleep. We're in the hospital area of the boat,"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but that doesn't matter," I said. "How are you? You were in the water for such a long time,"

He sighed. "Well, my head hurts and my vision's blurry. But thanks to you, I'm not cold anymore." He smiled slightly.

"That's better than I expected. Can you feel all your fingers and toes?" I asked.

"Yeah. They hurt really bad,"

"That's great!" I said.

"It's great that I'm in pain? And here I thought you loved me." He joked.

"I do love you," And with that I leaned down and kissed him. After a couple of moments I broke away and looked at him. He was smiling. And just then, everything was perfect. I had Jack, and he wasn't dead, not even close.

"Rose?" Someone said my name again. But this time it wasn't Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh i'm so sorry i haven't updated (if anybody is following this... high unlikely) i know it's short, but between swimming and school i have no time! i hope you enjoy!**

Jack

Jack froze. He heard someone say Rose's name. What if it was her mother? Or even worse, Cal? He felt Rose tense up, and he wrapped his arms around her. He peered through the darkness and watched as the shape slowly picked it's way around the beds. It was too graceful to be Cal, but too round to be Ruth. As the person neared Jack and Rose, he could finally make out who it was.

"Molly!" Jack breathed, extremely relieved. Rose untangled herself from Jack and launched herself at The "unsinkable" Molly Brown.

"Molly please you can't tell anyone we're alive," Rose pleaded.

"Don't worry," Molly said. "I know you two lovebirds want to start over, and who am I to get in the way of young love?"

Rose almost squeezed Molly's guts out. Jack could almost see her eyes pop from the bed he was on.

"Molly, you are more of a mother than mine ever was," Rose gushed.

"Now darlin', don't say that," Molly blustered. "Your mother cares about you very much."

Rose sighed. "It doesn't really seem like that," she trailed off. Molly hugged her again.

"It'll be alright," she comforted Rose. "But we mustn't forget the man of the group too," Molly chided as she walked over to Jack. He beamed at her, and held out his arms. She gave him a huge hug, but while she was bent over, she whispered in his ear. "Jack, you know Rose loves you with all her heart right?"

"As do I," he responded.

"She's going to be anxious to be away from you, so I was wondering when you're going to propose, because I can just tell that you two are going to spend the rest of your lives together." Molly breathed in Jack's ear.

"Soon," he promised her.

"That's my boy," she patted his cheek and walked away, leaving Jack to slump back down on his mound of pillows. Rose crawled back into bed with him, and whispered to him,

"I love you Jack,"

"I love you too Rose," he replied as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
